Stay T.U.F.F! Chapter 5
Chapter 5: A New Threat/One T.U.F.F Mutt "Whoa! What just happened!?" said Dudley. He looked around and it was somewere he never liked. "OH NO! THE HOSPITAL!! KITTY WERE ARE YOU! I'M SCARED!" "I am right here!" It was Kitty with a head cast. "Ch-Ch-Chief Agent Katswell is up!" It was Keswick standing outside the hospital room doorway. He just returning from securing the power vile in the most secure place in the W.U.F.F.U organization the bunker of P.U.F.F (Petsburg Undercover Fighting Force). "I appologize to you two for what happpened three days ago." said Chief taking full blame for the injuries. "What just happened?" wondered Kitty rubbing her head "Well D.O.O.M, Jack Rabbit, Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe all got away." said Chief Kitty then just got up and ran out of the room looking Dudley. Then the TV had an important news bulletin. "Wolf Spritzer here for KPET News! Disaster in Kiev! A mysterious dog and a group of thugs are destroying the Ukraine capital until the goverment surrenders and give full authority to the dog. Now for our reporter live at Kiev!" anounced Wolf Spritzer. "Half the city is destroyed or damaged. Many armed forces were vaporized in the attempt of stopping these monsters! Citizens are fleeing for thier lives! We have no information about why are they doing this or who are they! But one thing is sure! They are not normal!...." then it went to static. "Whoa! That's crazy!" said Dudley in astonishment. "I only regret not being there to help" Chief whispered back. "I wonder how they got that powerful?" said Kitty getting up from the bed. (Flashback: three days ago...) "I-I did it!" whispered Dr.Rabies holding the fire extinguisher. Everyone was still, Dudley was not moving and Kitty collapsed on the ground. D.O.O.M was with there mouths open. Jack Rabbit was stuggleing to get free. "RABIES YOU DID IT!" Madame Catastrophe got the purse full gems and gave him a hug "Lets get out!" they both ran outside only to run into Mitch. But Madame Catastrophe slashed him with her claws. Snaptrap whined "Oh great! we lost! Francisco, chew us out!" Fransisco using his teeth ripped the net. "Let's go get them!" Snaptrap now has two things to do in his life destroy Dudley and Kitty, now Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe. "Ollie, get the D.O.O.M Buggy ready!" ordered Snaptrap. Then outside he heard a familiar engine sound, turns out Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe already got to the D.O.O.M Buggy first! Angry Snaptrap yelled "REVENGE!" Jack Rabbit who was still handcuffed said "Snaptrap I propose a deal with you! I'll help you defeat Agent Puppy and Katswell along with Dr.Rabies and Madame Catastrophe! "What!? Tell me more Jack!" demanded Snaptrap. "Not until you release me!" answered Jack. "Alright then!" said Snaptrap. So Fransisco chomped off the handcuffs "Lets go somewhere were no one can hear us. This is secret stuff. Perhaps Agent Puppy and Katswell have recorders on them listening to our every word" whispered Jack. "Then lets kill them right now!" said Mitch recovering. "I want them to suffer before they die..." said Snaptrap with a grin on his face. They all left before anyone could call the cops. Hours later they meet at D.O.O.M's lair. "Alright Jack you are a new D.O.O.M agent! "said Snaptrap. Everyone but Mitch cheered. Snaptrap just ignored him "C'mon boys let's go steals us some valuables!" "But how are we going to do that?" complaned Larry. Out of nowhere Slush came "How' bout spying on Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe and steal what they stole today!" "What! how do you now about that!" yelled Snaptrap. "Uhhhhhhh...." Slush was thinking really hard for a long time. "Alright I had it!" Snaptrap was ticked off! he slamed his fist on the shark tank button. But Larry fell in instead! "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Larry was really screaming hard! "Opps..." Snaptrap didn't want that to happen but he enjoyed it anyways."Let's go! Larry you stay in the shark tank! And Slush ... your dead!" Snaptap shot his laser but missed and hit himself! "Okay! Let's wait awhile!" Snaptrap fell to the ground. Category:Fan fiction